


Entre dragon et licorne - L'histoire derrière l'histoire (t2)

by AlyssInWonder



Series: L'histoire derrière l'histoire [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssInWonder/pseuds/AlyssInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan/Queen L'histoire vue de l'intérieur de l'épisode 2 saison 1. Gold jubile. Régina en bave. Emma en a pour son argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Je me demande à quoi tu rêves

**xxxxxx**

**L'histoire derrière l'histoire :**

_**Entre dragon et licorne** _

Par: Alyss

Épisode 2

Avertissements : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Prologue**.

On ne peut échapper au destin, quoi qu'on fasse. L'horloge de la ville s'était remise à fonctionner précisément au moment où Emma Swan avait décidé de rester la veille au soir. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour du reste de leurs vies, il allait y avoir des changements à Storybrooke. Même si les habitants l'ignoraient, il semblait y avoir ce vent de renouveau qui semblait égayer les rues ce matin. On aurait dit que tout semblait plus léger.

**Chapitre 1**

Je me demande à quoi tu rêves

(P.O.V Emma)

J'ouvris les yeux émergeant d'un sommeil aux rêves sulfureux qui incluait une certaine madame le maire. Le dernier en lice ; elle étendue sur moi, m'embrassant lentement. Un baiser onirique qui avait duré au moins dix bonnes minutes, j'aurais bien aimé ne plus jamais m'éveiller. C'était si... si réel.

D'autres bribes de rêves me revinrent, peu agréables celles-là, où un monsieur Gold un peu moins humain se vautrait dans les pièces d'or en me répétant qu'il voulait passer un marché avec moi. Le cœur de la méchante Reine contre...

Contre...

Je ne me rappelais plus.

'Mince.' Balbutiais-je en me levant.

Ce monsieur Gold n'était pas net.

J'avais besoin d'un café.

(P.O.V Regina)

J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à compulser le livre de contes d'Henry. Ce matin, j'arrivais à la fin. J'étais stupéfiée. Ce livre racontait l'histoire de chacun des habitants de cette ville. Comment était-ce possible ? J'en étais à ma visite impromptue au mariage de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant quand une illustration assez juste de moi me laissa perplexe. Pas étonnant qu'Henry me reconnaisse comme la méchante Reine. Les pages suivantes raconteraient très certainement, comment j'avais lancé la malédiction, mais quelle ne fut pas ma déception en constatant que ces dernières avaient été arrachées. J'étais sûr d'y trouver une réponse. Il me manquait une pièce du puzzle. J'en avais besoin.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

La frustration et la colère firent leur apparition en même temps qu'une douleur dans le creux de ma poitrine. Mon fils avait-il délibérément arraché ces pages ? Et, si oui, pour quelle raison ? Que voulait-il me cacher ? Je fis irruption dans sa chambre.

'Les pages arrachées ? Où sont-elles ?' Demandais-je contrariée.

'C'est un vieux livre. Il manque des pages. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?' Me répondit-il platement.

Le petit sacripant.

'Ça importe parce que tu me prends pour la méchante Reine. Et ça me blesse, Henry. Je suis ta mère.' C'était tout à fait sincère. J'étais blessée. Mais je le fus encore davantage par sa réponse.

'Non, tu n'es pas ma mère.'

'Et qui est-ce, alors ? Cette femme que tu as ramenée ?' Je fulminais. Comment mon fils de dix ans pouvait se montrer à ce point ingrat ? Tout ce gâchis à cause d'elle et ce maudit livre.

'Elle, et ce livre, ont une mauvaise influence sur toi. Heureusement, le problème est déjà réglé.'

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rétorque, mais non, il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir éviter le sujet. Il devait nécessairement savoir quelque chose que j'ignorais. Cela me rendit fort suspicieuse. De son côté, il me regarda avec cet air buté, comme si c'était lui qui était en colère contre moi et non l'inverse.

'Quoi ?' Lui demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Le carillon du clocher de la ville choisit cet instant pour sonner huit heures. Médusée, je me retournais vers la fenêtre pendant que mon petit chenapan de fils en profitait pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le temps s'était-il remis à s'écouler ? Impossible !

Quelle mauvaise journée, ça allait être.

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une douche, enfilée une robe et avalée un café noir, je me tenais debout au pied du clocher, qui effectivement s'était remis à fonctionner après vingt huit ans. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? Ma main au feu que non. Quelque chose de terrible se tramait. Mais quoi ?

Archibald Hopper vint vers moi.

'Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Les vieux rouages se sont remis en route tout seuls.'

Il m'exaspéra, je me retournais pour lui envoyer une vanne et lui gâcher sa bonne humeur, mais mes yeux tombèrent sur la coccinelle jaune qui appartenait à mademoiselle Swan. C'était le comble ! Elle était toujours en ville.

'Nom d'un petit bonhomme, comme vous dites.' Dis-je simplement à l'adresse du psy.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Laissant Hopper derrière moi, je marchais rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture pour prendre le panier de pommes que j'avais cueillies la veille. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de passer la nuit avant de quitter la ville. Autant aller m'assurer en personne qu'elle était en train de faire ses bagages.

Je cognais à sa porte fort mécontente. Si la méthode forte avait échoué, une autre méthode s'imposait peut-être. Elle me répondit en sous-vêtements, ce qui me déstabilisa joliment. Une seule solution, ne pas la quitter des yeux, si je baissais les yeux sur son corps un seul instant, j'étais perdue. Mais je savais me battre et accrochais mes prunelles solidement aux siennes. Décidément, la vie en avait après moi aujourd'hui.


	2. Les oranges ne sont pas les seuls fruits

**xxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2**

Les oranges ne sont pas les seuls fruits

(P.O.V Emma)

J'eus la surprise de ma vie quand j'ouvris la porte sur madame le maire. Elle portait un panier de pommes et j'ouvris tout grand, afin de délibérément la laisser me mater. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas une seule seconde. Ses yeux restèrent au niveau des miens, ce qui était très étonnant, car ceci justement me fit dire qu'elle n'était pas insensible.

De mon côté par contre, je remarquais que comme à son habitude, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de parfaitement sexy. Maquillage parfait, agencement vestimentaire parfait, manucure parfaite. Son odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Un parfum intriguant comme son regard. Un effluve révélant des nuances d'aldéhydes, de labdanums et de cuirs. C'était presque aussi fascinant qu'elle.

'Vous saviez que le Honeycrisp était le plus vigoureux et le plus rustique de tous les pommiers ? Il peut résister à des températures allant au-delà de moins quarante degrés et continuer à pousser. Il supporte les pires tempêtes. J'en ai un dont je m'occupe depuis que je suis toute petite. Et à ce jour, jamais encore je n'ai goûté meilleur fruit que le sien.'

C'était quoi cette leçon d'apiculture ? Tout cela tandis que mon dernier rêve la concernant revenait me hanter. Je plissais les yeux. Ah ! Ça se situait entre les lignes ! C'était vachement clair maintenant. Un flirt déguisé en offre de paix. C'était assez retors.

Elle était en mode séduction et elle me tendit sensuellement le fruit en souriant, aguichante. Madame le maire était de fort bel humeur ce matin, me semblait-il.

'Merci.' Répondis-je sous le charme un tantinet méfiante.

'Vous pourrez l'apprécier en chemin pour rentrer chez vous.' Me dit-elle ensuite sans perdre de sa superbe.

Ah ! D'accord on en revenait à ça. 'En fait, je vais rester ici quelque temps.' Badinais-je, bonne joueuse.

Voilà que madame le maire essayait encore de m'évincer ! Et cette joute de _je t'aime moi non plus_ qui revenait en force.

'Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Henry a assez de problèmes sans que vous en rajoutiez.'

'Sauf votre respect, madame le maire, le fait que vous m'ayez déjà menacé deux fois ces douze dernières heures me donne envie de rester.' Si elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer.

'Depuis quand mes pommes sont-elles une menace ?'

Elle voulait rire ? 'Je sais lire entre les lignes. Désolée, je veux juste m'assurer qu'Henry va bien.'

'Il va bien, chère. Je m'occupe de tous ses problèmes.'

'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'

'Ça veut dire qu'il suit une thérapie. Je m'occupe de tout.' Je posais les yeux dans son cou. 'Suivez mon conseil mademoiselle Swan, seule l'une d'entre nous sait ce qui est bon pour Henry.'

'Oui, je commence à être d'accord avec vous.' Lui faisant comprendre que je doutais que ce soit elle.

'Il est temps que vous vous en alliez.'

'Sinon quoi ?' Lui répondis-je hardiment. Elle ne me faisait pas peur.

'Ne me sous-estimez pas mademoiselle Swan.' Elle s'avança vers moi. Déraisonnablement. 'Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.' Ajouta-t-elle lentement avec un sourire de pure provocation.

Puisque nous avions ce problème de distance entre nous, je su que j'allais être incapable de gérer plus longtemps cette promiscuité. Enfin si, j'allais la gérer, mais à ma manière.

Je l'attrapais par le collet et l'embrassais avec fougue en la tirant à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte. Je la repoussais brusquement contre le mur histoire de lui couper toute retraite. Le panier de pommes se déversa partout à nos pieds.

Il devait y avoir eu quelque chose de sacrément foireux dans mon calcul puisque sans que j'aie le temps de cligner une seule fois des yeux, je me retrouvais violemment clouée au mur à sa place. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, j'aurais sans doute rechigner. Elle disait donc vrai, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable, mais là en ce moment, elle m'en donnait un aperçu assez clair et c'était peu de le dire.

Elle était beaucoup plus forte que je ne l'avais escompté. Ce devait être un truc d'expérience. Elle me le prouva assez rapidement d'ailleurs. Totalement à sa merci je ne pouvais plus bouger et je choisis ce moment pour me rappeler que j'étais à moitié nue. Son corps tel un rempart me refusait tout mouvement. Elle embrassait comme une déesse et sans un instant relâcher mes lèvres sa main se retrouva, je ne sais comment, dans ma petite culotte. En trois minutes, elle en eut terminé avec moi et je jouis en gémissant sans qu'elle ait jamais cessé de m'embrasser. C'était affreusement gênant. Seulement trois fichues minutes ! J'avais envie de disparaître.

Elle m'affranchit de son prodigieux baiser et recula. Je manquais m'effondrer. Elle avait l'air de savourer sa victoire. Elle me lança un dernier sourire complaisant puis, sans plus elle ouvrit et disparu en la claquant la porte derrière elle.

J'ouvris à la volée. 'Hey... Hey ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !' Lui criais-je encore un peu à bout de souffle.

J'entendis un "Moi si ! Ton tour." Puis plus rien.

Apparemment c'était à moi de jouer mais comment ? Elle venait de fuir !

J'étais tellement honteuse. C'était si mesquin et injuste !

'Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme...' Soupirais-je ne sachant pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça alors que j'avais envie de dire quelque chose de beaucoup plus obscène.

J'avais besoin d'une douche. Mais avant il me fallut ramasser toutes ses foutues pommes qui avaient roulé un peu partout dans la chambre.


	3. Vent fou

**xxxxxx**

**Chapitre 3**

Vent fou

(P.O.V Regina)

Je sortis du _bed and breakfast_ en trombe. Cette journée était un désastre et il n'était pas même neuf heures ! Je courus en direction du cabinet de Hopper. J'avais besoin d'une consultation.

Dans l'édifice, je trouvais une salle de bains, j'avais besoin de me laver les mains. Je restais là, à me regarder dans le miroir et à me rejouer la scène avec mademoiselle Swan. Elle m'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Il avait bien fallu que je retourne la situation à mon avantage pour ne pas perdre la face. Sur ce point, je crois que je m'étais assez bien débrouillée. Comme toujours. Mon reflet dans le miroir me sourit de façon un peu torve. Il est bien vrai que j'avais fait mes armes en la matière. Mais maintenant, avec ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne voudrait définitivement plus quitter Storybrooke.

Une fois de plus, mon reflet me sourit doucement comme si cette nouvelle était réjouissante. Mais jamais je n'admettrai une telle chose. J'imaginais encore le moment où je l'avais sentie tressaillir tout contre moi, les petits gémissements que je lui avais interdit de pousser en l'embrassant encore plus fort. Il était clair que je venais de m'engager dans une spirale dont l'issue était plus qu'incertaine, car trois minutes, c'était trop peu pour étancher l'inextinguible soif que j'avais d'elle.

Je retroussais la lèvre pour grogner de dépit avant de sortir de la salle de bains.

À l'étage je trouvais Hopper assis derrière son bureau.

'Archie.'

'Ah ! madame le maire, rebonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?'

'Archie, je fais n'importe quoi...' Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait bon sang ! Jamais au grand jamais je ne m'abaisserais à consulter ce fichu criquet de psy.

'Vous avez l'air troublée. Assoyez-vous, je vous prie.'

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'assis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. 'Je perds les pédales.' Ces paroles m'étaient destinées, mais il les prit pour lui, comment faire autrement.

'Ah oui, j'ai eu vent que la mère biologique d'Henry était à Storybrooke. Une ravissante jeune femme ne trouvez-vous pas ?' Il souriait tout heureux.

Il était forcément suicidaire pour me lâcher ça. Je me remis debout en moins de deux. 'Oui, très adorable en effet, je viens de la baiser et elle a joui en trois minutes ! Que dites-vous de ça !' Vociférais-je.

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, il me fixa un moment. 'Pardonnez-moi ?' Puisque je ne répondais rien et que j'avais l'air fichtrement énervée, il secoua un doigt vers moi en riant bêtement. 'Vous êtes une sacrée farceuse, ha !'

Je lui souris prosaïquement en retour. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. 'Si jamais elle vient ici, donnez-lui le dossier d'Henry.'

Outré, son sourire niais disparu. 'Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Secret professionnel, vous savez. Je n'en ai pas le droit.'

'Vous lui donnerez ce dossier sinon votre statut passera de _professionnel_ à _clochard_ en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire _sale insecte_! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?'

Il déglutit apeuré. 'Oui, madame le maire.'

'Et si elle passe, je veux que vous m'appeliez sur-le-champ, est-ce que c'est clair ?'

'Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Sans problème.'

Je me sentais mieux. Sa journée était gâchée au même titre que la mienne.

Mais même après que je l'eus malmené, il m'offrit un conseil l'air inquiet.

'Vous devriez lever le pied, madame le maire. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.' Il marqua une pause. 'Vous travaillez trop.' Il avait vraiment l'air concerné et comme je ne répondais rien il reprit. 'Prenez un peu l'air, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.'

Il était si... si... si... sincère et bienveillant. Avait-il oublié que je venais, à l'instant, de le menacé de réduire sa vie à néant ?

Exaspérée et nauséeuse, je quittais son bureau en claquant la porte.

(P.O.V Emma)

J'allais chez Granny prendre un dernier café. Je pris le journal et vis un gros plan de mon visage. Une photo vraiment affreuse. L'article parlait de l'accident et stipulait que l'alcool était en cause. Ce n'était pas bien grave, car je ne portais plus terre. J'avais cette légèreté et tous ces papillons géants qui vire-voletaient dans mon bas-ventre quand je songeais à elle. C'était pénible et agréable à la fois. Une vraie belle journée s'annonçait. Du moins, elle avait très bien commencé. Fichtre qu'elle embrassait bien. Pensive j'amenais _sa_ pomme à ma bouche.

'Voici.' Dit joyeusement la jeune femme prénommée Ruby en déposant une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud devant moi, il y avait même de la cannelle sur le dessus. Je mis la pomme de côté.

'Merci, mais je n'ai rien commandé.'

'Je sais. Tu as un admirateur.'

Sur le coup je crus que c'était peut-être Regina et me retournais pour constater qu'il s'agissait plutôt de Graham. Dommage. Ça aurait été trop beau. Je me levais pour aller le rembarrer.

'Ah, alors tu as décidé de rester.' Me dit-il en me voyant arriver.

S'il avait su à quel point toute envie de quitter la ville s'était envolée. 'Observateur. C'est important, pour un flic.' Lui répondis-je.

'C'est une bonne nouvelle pour notre tourisme. Ça l'est moins pour nos panneaux.'

Je le regardais sans vraiment enregistrer. Le souvenir du corps du maire contre le mien y fut pour quelque chose.

'Je plaisante.'

Je sourcillais.

'Parce que tu as percuté un panneau.'

'C'était sympa, le chocolat chaud, et tu as deviné que je l'aime avec de la cannelle et je suis impressionnée, car ce n'est pas courant, mais je ne suis pas ici pour flirter.' Sur ces très malhonnêtes paroles j'entendis un rire de foule fuser dans ma tête. Non, mais de qui je me moquais là ? 'Alors, merci, mais non merci.' Terminais-je en lui rendant mon choco.

'Ce n'est pas moi.' Me dit-il.

'C'était moi.' Dit Henry à l'autre table.

Petit garnement va, il n'avait rien manqué de ce que j'avais dit à Graham.

'Moi aussi j'aime la cannelle.'

'Tu n'as pas école ?'

'Eh, j'ai dix ans. Accompagne-moi.'

Il était si mignon.

Je m'attachais à lui aussi bien qu'à sa mère apparemment.

'Que se passe-t-il avec ta mère ?' Cela ne coûtait rien d'aller à la pêche.

'Le problème ce n'est pas nous. C'est sa malédiction. Il faut qu'on la brise. Heureusement j'ai un plan. Première étape, l'identification. Je l'ai appelée _opération Cobra._ '

' _Cobra ?_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec les contes de fées.'

'Exactement. C'est un nom de code pour leurrer la Reine.' Me répondit-il. Il avait tout prévu on dirait.

'Tous les gens ici sont des personnages de contes de fées, sans le savoir ?' Dis-je pour poursuivre.

'C'est ça, la malédiction. Le temps a été suspendu. Jusqu'à ton arrivée.'

J'amenais la pomme à ma bouche en me disant que j'allais peut-être passer chez Regina pour...

'Eh !' Cria mon fils. Cela m'arrêta net. 'Où tu as eu ça ?'

'Ta mère me l'a donnée.'

'Ne mange pas ça.' Il me déroba la pomme des mains pour la jeter derrière nous et je dis adieu à mon petit déjeuner. Décidément je n'allais pas goûter _son_ fruit ce matin.

Je repris le cours de notre conversation. 'Ok. Et qu'en est-il de leur passé ?'

'Ils sont dans le brouillard, ils ne savent rien. Demande à qui tu veux, tu verras.'

'Alors depuis des décennies, les gens se baladent dans le brouillard, sans vieillir, pleins de souvenirs fabriqués, coincés dans cette ville maudite qui les aveugle ?'

'Je savais que tu comprendrais. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir briser la malédiction.'

'En digne fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant ?'

'Oui, et maintenant, on a l'avantage. Ma mère ne sait pas. J'ai arraché la fin. Les pages où tu apparais. Tu vois ?' Il me montra une illustration du Prince Charmant tenant un bébé emmailloté dans une couverture de laine où était inscrit _Emma_. 'Blanche-Neige est ta mère.'

'Gamin.' C'était une coïncidence tout à fait inouï que le bébé de cette illustration porte le même prénom que le mien. Je comprenais pourquoi il m'associait à elle.

'Je sais que les héros sont toujours incrédules, au début. Sans ça ce ne serait pas une bonne histoire. Si tu veux des preuves, lis ces pages. Mais quelle que soit ta décision, ne les montre pas à ma mère. Elles sont dangereuses. Si elle découvre qui tu es... On aura des ennuis. Je dois y aller. Je te retrouve plus tard et on s'y met.' Il courut vers l'école et se retourna une dernière fois. 'Je savais que tu me croirais !'

'Je n'ai jamais dit ça !'

'Pourquoi serais-tu là, sinon ?'

 _Pour toi gamin... pour toi... mais aussi pour..._ Je devais sourire bêtement, car l'institutrice d'Henry vint vers moi. Je me sentais un tantinet coupable.

'Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire.'

'J'y suis pour rien.'

'Tu es resté. Le maire, sait-elle que tu es toujours ici ?'

'Oh ! Elle sait ! C'est quoi son secret ? Elle n'est pas du genre populaire. Comment s'est-elle fait élire ?' Encore une fois, j'allais à la pêche. Je n'allais très certainement pas me priver. De toute façon elle était partout dans mes pensées.

'D'autant que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été maire. Personne n'a jamais été assez courageux pour se présenter contre elle. Elle inspire une certaine... Disons peur.' Elle marqua une pause.

Il est vrai que Regina était tout sauf conciliante. Elle carburait à la menace et jouait de son pouvoir comme personne. Elle avait un sale caractère, était irascible, arrogante, possessive et n'avait sans doute aucune patience. N'était-ce pas là l'apanage d'une reine ? Du moins selon mon fils.

'J'ai peur d'avoir empiré les choses en donnant ce livre à Henry. Maintenant, il pense qu'elle est la méchante Reine.' Me dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je restais à méditer là-dessus quelques secondes. Et si...

'Et il pense que tu es qui ?' Demandais-je à l'institutrice encore un peu songeuse.

'Oh ! C'est idiot.'

'Je viens tout juste d'avoir droit à cinq minutes d'idioties. Vas-y je t'écoute.'

'Blanche-Neige.'

 _Oh mon dieu !_ Si je me fiais à la réalité d'Henry, cette femme était ma mère !

'Et qui es-tu selon lui ?' Elle me retourna la question.

'Je ne suis pas dans le livre.' Dis-je carrément hébété. 'Je peux te demander un service ? Regina a mentionné que le petit suivait une thérapie. Tu sais où je peux trouver son psy ?'

Elle me donna l'information et je la quittais avec deux résolutions en tête. La première, rendre visite à Regina puisque c'était à mon tour de jouer. La deuxième, voir le psy d'Henry.


	4. Entre dragon et licorne

**xxxxxx**

**Chapitre 4**

Entre dragon et licorne

(P.O.V Regina)

J'étais à prendre l'air, comme _criquet_ , enfin Archie, me l'avait suggéré, cueillir des pommes me calmait toujours en toutes circonstances. L'illustration du bouquin d'Henry se matérialisa dans ma tête. Le souvenir de mon _autre_ premier amour me revint. Maléfique.

Elle me manquait terriblement. Ma seule amie, mon acolyte, mon amante. Elle avait été _ma_ première. Notre dernière rencontre se rejoua dans ma mémoire.

Une confrontation rapidement remportée, car j'avais utilisé sa faiblesse contre elle. L'amour qu'elle portait à sa petite licorne noire. L'amour était une tare, elle le savait aussi bien que moi. Contrairement à moi, Maléfique, en bon dragon, avait un cœur totalement capable d'aimer, enfin quand elle le voulait. Je me remémorais notre dernier échange.

_'L'amour est une faiblesse, Maléfique. Je pensais que tu le savais.'_

_'Si tu dois me tuer, fais-le !'_

_'Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Tu es ma seule amie.'_

_'Ne fais pas ça. Cette malédiction...Il y a des limites que, même, nous ne devons pas franchir. Tout pouvoir a un coût. La prononcer aura des effets désastreux. Elle laissera en toi un vide... Un vide que tu ne pourras jamais combler.'_

_'Qu'il en soit ainsi.'_

Je l'avais quitté en la laissant entraver au mur de pierre. J'étais si déterminé à obtenir vengeance. Mais maintenant je ne pouvais que lui donner raison. J'avais ce vide et rien n'arrivait à le combler. Enfin, si peu. Mon fils y parvenait en partie, car je voulais qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais cette Emma Swan, jamais je ne lui permettrai d'en faire autant.

Quant aux limites à ne pas franchir, c'était pour moi, chose incoercible. Pourquoi mettre des limites si ce n'était que pour les transgresser ? Un non-sens. À ma défense, il faut tout de même avouer que ma notion entre le bien et le mal était assez étriqué. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait ajouté _méchante_ devant leReine. Pourtant, sous toute cette couche de malice, il y avait mon cœur. Même si je l'écoutais rarement.

Maléfique en avait toujours été consciente. Seul mon orgueil et mon entêtement m'avaient poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Et maintenant j'avais l'impression que cette Emma arrivait presque à voir quelque chose de bon en moi. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi bête... j'étais pourri jusqu'au trognon. Emma était une licorne. Je pouvais m'entendre avec un dragon. Avec une licorne par contre, j'en doutais.

Sidney choisit ce moment pour faire intrusion dans la cour extérieure de la mairie. Il allait très certainement trouver le moyen de m'énerver. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Puis il repartit comme il était venu, quoique beaucoup moins enjoué, après que je l'aie menacé de me débarrasser de lui.

J'aimais proférer des menaces, cela me relaxait. Il repartit donc et je restais planté là à regarder le journal qu'il m'avait remis. Une photo, gros plan, très peu avantageuse de mademoiselle Swan faisait office de couverture. Enfin un peu de joie dans cette si lamentable journée.

Mal m'en pris, car à peine Sidney disparu, je vis justement mademoiselle Swan se garer devant la mairie.

Je soupirais accablée.

(P.O.V Emma)

Elle était dans la cour, un panier de pommes à la main. Je me rappelais le sort du précédent et souris. Puisque c'était à mon tour de jouer, je n'allais pas passer par quatre chemins.

Elle me regarda venir un peu craintive, parce que à vrai dire, je déboulais plus que ne marchais vers elle. J'étais déterminé. La cour extérieure de la mairie était clôturée d'une forêt aux arbres matures, de haies de cèdres. C'était parfait. À l'abri des regards pour la majeure partit.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je la poussais sans ménagement ni mot dire contre l'arbre et l'embrassais avec toute la ferveur dont j'étais capable. Le panier de pommes se déversa partout à nos pieds, pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui. Elle voulut résister, mais cette fois mon calcul était bon. J'étais beaucoup plus forte qu'elle au final. _Je le savais !_

Sa jolie petite robe grise m'offrait un avantage incontestable. Elle se débattit quand elle comprit ce que j'avais en tête, mais cela manquait sans contredit de conviction. Elle repoussa ma main comme elle le put et j'agrippais son poignet pour l'en empêcher. J'employais mon corps pour la coincer un peu plus contre le pommier. Cette fois elle était définitivement prise au piège. De ma main libre, je relevais un peu sa jupe et glissais ma main sous sa petite culotte.

J'ouvris un œil pour regarder l'heure sans m'arrêter de l'embrasser. On allait bien voir combien de temps elle allait tenir. Mon baiser se fit plus profond et elle se mit à gémir. Elle cessa de se débattre pour consentir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Elle ouvrit un peu la cuisse pour me prouver qu'elle capitulait.

Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser pour la regarder. Elle m'adressa un petite sourire salace. Mes caresses se firent plus insistantes. Je l'embrassais de nouveau. Elle gémit encore et je relâchais ses lèvres, une fois de plus, pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Un feu de tous les enfers brûlait dans ses prunelles et je su qu'elle se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Elle se retint en grognant. Puis elle se déroba à mon regard en penchant la tête pour me mordiller le cou et soupirer contre mes oreilles.

' _Hmm...Emma_...' Me chuchota-t-elle d'une voix devenue graveleuse.

Elle allait me rendre folle.

Je relâchais son poignet pour laisser ma main explorer sa hanche, son ventre, sa poitrine. Le tissu de sa robe était aussi soyeux que sa peau. Son sein se moula parfaitement à ma main. Je la sentis trembler violemment contre moi tandis qu'elle poussait un dernier gémissement. ' _Dieu... Emma..._ ' Puis elle rendit grâce.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à ma montre un peu déçue. Sept minutes. Elle s'était bien battue. Elle était à bout de souffle.

Je la laissais haleter un peu sans bouger, sentant son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Puis, séance tenante, je la relâchais et la quittais, sans me retourner en lui lâchant un petit "ton tour." C'était de bonne guerre. Mais en vérité j'avais beaucoup trop peur qu'elle voit à quel point elle m'avait bouleversé. Il était hors de question que je lui donne cette satisfaction. Il fallait que je sois une sacrée masochiste pour me faire vivre une telle chose. Juste la regarder me faisait mal.

Il fallait que j'aille chez le psy.

xxx

Je cognais puis sans attendre de réponse, j'ouvris la porte du bureau du psy d'Henry.

'Bonjour.' Lui dis-je tranquillement.

'Emma Swan. Je lisais un article, euh, vous concernant. Laissez-moi deviner... Vous êtes ici pour un petit problème de stress post-traumatique ? En passant, le diagnostic est gratuit.'

Je manquais m'étouffer. Stress post-traumatique oui, effectivement ! Mais rien à voir avec l'accident. Je lâchais un petit rire. S'il savait !

'Non, je suis là à propos d'Henry.'

'Je suis désolé. J-J-J-Je ne vais pas pouvoir...'

'Je sais. Je suis désolée. Dites-moi juste une chose. Son obsession des contes de fées... Qu'est-ce qui la cause ? Enfin, il pense que tout le monde ici est un personnage de son livre. C'est... du délire.'

'J'ose espérer que vous ne parlez pas ainsi en sa présence. Le mot _délire_ , euh, peut avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Ces histoires... C'est son langage. Il ne sait pas du tout comment exprimer ses émotions, il les traduit donc aussi bien qu'il le peut. C'est comme ça qu'il communique, et il utilise le livre pour mieux gérer ses problèmes personnels.'

'Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'il a le livre. Est-ce que ça fait plus longtemps qu'il vous voit ?'

'Hum... oui, en effet.'

'Donc ça vient de Regina, c'est ça ?'

'Euh, sa mère est... une femme très compliquée, et, euh, années après années, ses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'Henry ont toutes été un échec.'

Grand silence de malaise.

'Pourquoi, vous ne jetteriez pas un coup d'œil à son dossier ? Hmm, voyez ce que je veux dire.'

'Pourquoi, faites-vous cela ?'

'Eh bien, il parle beaucoup de vous, et vous êtes quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux.'

'Merci.'

'Et euh, veillez à ce qu'il me revienne, voulez-vous ?'

Je me levais pour partir, il me retint pour me dire une dernière chose.

'Mademoiselle Swan. Dans l'intérêt du garçon, faites attention à la manière dont vous approchez son système de pensée. Détruire son imagination serait... désastreux.'

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête entendu.

Un peu plus tard, ce jour-là, je compris qu'elle avait relevé la barre de notre petit jeu. Elle me fit une belle démonstration de son pouvoir en me faisant arrêter. Le psy était forcément impliqué. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle l'ait menacé pour qu'il prenne part à ce coup monté.

'Tu sais que le psy ment, pas vrai ?' Dis-je à Graham en tentant de le faire parler tandis qu'il prenait des photographies de mon profil.

'Vers la droite, s'il-te-plaît. Pourquoi mentirait-il ?'

'Le maire l'a commandité. Elle doit avoir quelque chose sur lui. Elle le terrifie. Comme elle terrifie tout le monde dans cette... ville.'

'Profil gauche.' Il marqua une pause. 'Regina est peut-être... un peu intimidante, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à faire chanter quelqu'un.'

Il devait mal la connaître. Moi je ne doutais pas qu'elle puisse le faire.

'Jusqu'où irait-elle ? Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle trempe ses mains ?'

'Elle trempe ses mains dans bon nombre de choses, puisqu'elle est maire.'

 _Oui, en effet._ 'Y compris la police ?'

Mon fils suivit de son institutrice choisirent ce moment pour se pointer.

'Hey.'

'Henry. Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' Demanda Graham.

'Sa mère lui a raconté ce qui s'est passé.' Répondit Marie-Margaret.

'Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait.' Cette fois, dire que j'en voulais à Regina était un euphémisme. Un vent de colère commença à souffler en moi. 'Henry, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit..'

Il me coupa la parole. 'Tu es géniale.'

'Quoi ?'

'Je sais ce que tu voulais faire. Tu rassemblais des infos... Pour l'opération _Cobra._ '

'Excusez-moi. Je suis un peu perdu.' Dit Graham.

'C'est confidentiel, shérif. Et tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que mademoiselle Blanchard va payer sa caution.' Rétorqua mon fils.

'Vraiment ?' Je regardais l'institutrice. 'Pourquoi ?'

'J'ai, euh, confiance en toi.'

'Eh bien, si tu veux bien m'enlever ces menottes. J'ai à faire.' Dis-je en tendant les poignets vers le shérif.


	5. Catastrophe naturelle

**xxxxxx**

**Chapitre 5**

Catastrophe naturelle

(P.O.V Regina)

Installée à mon bureau, j'étais à ressasser mon agenda quand j'entendis l'affreux bruit d'une tronçonneuse. Je détestais ce bruit. Si c'était un employé de la ville qui venait s'occuper de tailler les cèdres, j'allais l'expédier... Je soupirais. Je me levais pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

Une indescriptible scène tout droit tirée d'un film d'horreur était en train de se jouer dans la cour extérieure de la mairie. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à y croire. Subitement je compris exactement ce qui allait suivre. Emma était armée d'une scie mécanique et il était clair qu'elle avait envie de s'en prendre à mon pommier. Non, elle n'allait pas oser !

Et elle osa.

Cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien ! Soit elle était terriblement sotte, soit elle avait envie de mourir ! La colère explosa en moi. Elle allait goûter de mon feu, ça c'était certain ! Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans mes veines, mais de la lave. Je décollais en trombe direction la cour. J'allais la tuer.

(P.O.V Emma)

Je levais la tronçonneuse et alignais une des branches les plus chargées. Je n'allais pas couper entièrement l'arbre, même si l'envie m'était passée par la tête, ça aurait été trop méchant. Mais tout de même, cela allait lui foutre les boules.

Elle avait monté un coup contre moi bon sang ! Sans compter qu'elle avait ensuite tenté de me discréditer auprès de mon fils. Elle méritait son sort. Je la vis jeter un œil par la fenêtre juste au moment où la branche s'écrasait à mes pieds et que les pommes qu'elle portait se répandaient partout sur la pelouse. Je lui adressais un sourire insolent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et se mirent à briller, je fus certaine d'y déceler des envies de meurtre. Elle allait me tuer.

Une minute plus tard, je la vis venir vers moi telle une furie. Elle courait plus que ne marchait, on aurait presque cru qu'elle ne touchait pas terre. Elle serrait les poings et semblait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment en colère. Je jubilais.

Elle me cria dessus. 'Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?'

'Je cueille des pommes.' Lui répondis-je en affichant encore ce petit sourire insolant.

'Tu es complètement fêlée !'

'Non, c'est toi la fêlée, si tu penses qu'un minable coup monté suffira à me faire fuir. Il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux que cela. Si tu t'en prends encore une fois à moi, je reviendrai pour le reste de cet arbre.' Ce fut à mon tour de me rapprocher déraisonnablement. 'Parce que, chérie, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.' Je la foudroyais du regard.

Bizarrement, cela sembla lui plaire. Était-ce parce qu'elle venait de trouver chaussure à son pied ? Ses yeux étaient aussi brûlants que lorsque je l'avais pris sur ce même arbre un peu plus tôt. J'allais sûrement finir par prendre feu et finir incinéré, si je restais encore là.

S'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour assister à toute cette scène, il en aurait sans doute déduit qu'il venait d'assister à quelque chose de complètement improbable: La collision entre un volcan et une tornade.

Je me retournais pour prendre congé.

'À ton tour.' Lui lançais-je sans me retourner.

(P.O.V. Regina)

Elle me tourna le dos pour prendre congé. Avais-je déjà connu cette femme ? Il me semblait que si. J'étais dithyrambique. Elle avait repoussé toutes les limites. Avais-je encore besoin d'expliquer ma conception de limite. Non, sûrement pas. Enfin, j'avais envie de la glorifier de toutes les façons. Elle me fouettait les sangs au-delà de toute mesure. Personne n'avait jamais osé me défier de cette façon. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la violence physique, mais tout à voir avec l'esprit. À mes yeux, Emma la licorne, était sans conteste le plus bel animal, le plus fier aussi. Douce et terrible à la fois. J'étais impressionnée. Je la voulais.

'Emma ! Attends !' M'écriais-je avant de la perdre de vue. Elle s'arrêta sans se retourner. Je parcourus rapidement la distance qui me séparait d'elle et l'attrapa par la main pour la tirer vers la mairie. 'Mon bureau.' Dis-je sur un ton de commandement. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa guider. J'avais besoin d'elle, je la désirais. J'allais la prendre.

Pour de bon.

Je claquais la porte derrière-nous et verrouillais pour ensuite la pousser un peu vers le canapé en défaisant la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Ses joues virèrent au rouge. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête vers son jeans. Elle s'en débarrassa tandis que j'envoyais valser mes escarpins un peu plus loin. Le désir prenait le dessus sur quelconques émotions, je la voulais un point c'est tout. Il semblait qu'elle était dans le même état que le mien. Je m'approchais en laissant doucement glisser ma robe sur le plancher.

Je refermais la distance qui nous séparait et collait mon corps au sien. Sans mes talons, elle me dépassait d'au moins cinq centimètres. Je dus lever un peu la tête pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Sa langue dans ma bouche joua avec la mienne tandis que je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge d'une main et m'occupais du sien de l'autre. Je m'étais défait de ma colère, je m'abandonnais et la repoussais encore vers le canapé. Elle m'entraîna dans sa chute.

Elle laissa une traînée de baiser au creux de mon cou et je frissonnais. Puis elle tendit son visage vers moi et je l'embrassais encore, plus profondément. Notre respiration devint plus lourde au diapason. Une de mes mains se perdit dans sa chevelure.

Le feu qui couvait en moi devint brasier, on aurait dit que des rafales surgissaient une après l'autre pour nourrir mes flammes. Ses cheveux sentaient la camomille. Je semais de petits baisers dans son cou, mordillais son lobe, continuai sur sa clavicule. J'avais pris les commandes et elle me laissait faire. Je la sentais se contracter sous moi, mais j'allais la faire attendre.

Sa peau exhalait la lavande. Et encore cette impression de l'avoir connu dans un passé lointain. C'était déroutant. Mon esprit s'égara un instant. Quelque chose que mon père m'avait dit me revint.

_'Le chemin de la vengeance est une route sombre et solitaire. Une fois engagé... On ne peut plus faire demi-tour.'_

_'Il n'y a rien pour quoi je voudrais faire demi-tour ?'_

Mais maintenant, il y avait Henry... et aussi... peut-être Emma. Pour eux, je ferais demi-tour.

Sans hésiter.


	6. J'ai ôté de mes yeux les masques

**xxxxxx**

**Chapitre 6**

J'ai ôté de mes yeux les masques

(P.O.V Emma)

Ça avait été tellement surnaturel. Magique. Nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement, notre respiration ne faisait plus qu'une, nos âmes se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Nous étions faites l'une pour l'autre. Cette révélation me fit lever les yeux vers elle. Elle me jeta un petit coup d'œil comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Son regard était empreint de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

En silence, nous nous rhabillâmes. Je levais une fois de plus les yeux sur elle. Cette fois je vis des larmes noyer ses prunelles noires. Cela me brisa. Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se défila chaussures en main, comme s'il y avait urgence. Je crois même que je l'entendis sangloter tandis qu'elle courait vers la sortie.

'Regina !' Criais-je pour la retenir en tentant d'enfiler ma botte pour la poursuivre. Je passai près de m'affaler sur le plancher. 'Attends !'

Seul l'écho de ma voix me répondit.

J'entendis un crissement de pneus et courais vers l'entrée.

Quand j'atteignis le parvis, ma botte en main, elle n'était plus là.

'Merde...' Soupirais-je désemparée. Encore une fois elle me désertait. C'était pire que de se prendre un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

(P.O.V Regina)

Je m'étais enfui parce que j'avais ce remord.

Juste, au moment où j'enfilais ma robe, je m'étais souvenu de quelque chose. La conversation que j'avais eue avec le tracassin m'était revenu en mémoire.

_'Il n'y a que nous, ma jolie, tu peux te montrer.'_

_'Cette malédiction que tu m'as donnée. Elle ne marche pas.'_

_'Si inquiète... Si... si... inquiète ! Comme Blanche-Neige et son aimable nouveau mari.'_

_'Quoi ?'_

_'Ils sont aussi venus me voir. Ils étaient très anxieux à propos de toi et de la malédiction.'_

_'Que leur as-tu dit ?'_

_'La vérité. Que rien ne peut arrêter les ténèbres. Sauf, bien sûr, leur bébé à naître. Vois-tu, aussi puissante soit-elle, toute malédiction peut être brisée. Leur enfant est la clé. Bien sûr, la malédiction doit être d'abord effective.'_

_'Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?'_

_'Ma réponse à un prix.'_

_'Que veux-tu ?'_

_'C'est simple. Dans le nouveau monde, je veux du confort. Je veux une situation.'_

_'Très bien. Tu auras un domaine. Tu seras riche.'_

_'Je n'avais pas fini. Il y a plus.'_

_'Comme toujours avec toi.'_

_'Dans ce nouveau monde, si je viens à toi, quel qu'en soit la raison, tu devras consentir à toutes mes requêtes. Tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tant que je dirai, s'il-te-plaît.'_

_'Tu sais que, si je réussis, tu ne te souviendras de rien ?'_

_'Oh, eh bien, alors, Quel est le problème ?'_

_'Marché conclu...'_

_'Que faut-il faire pour lancer la malédiction ?'_

_'Tu dois sacrifier un cœur.'_

_'J'ai sacrifié mon pur-sang bien-aimé.'_

_'Un cheval ? C'est la malédiction qui mettra fin à toutes les malédictions. Et tu as cru qu'un cheval ferait l'affaire ? De grands pouvoirs demandent de grands sacrifices. Le cœur qu'il te faut doit venir de quelque chose de bien plus précieux.'_

_'Dis-moi ce qui suffira.'_

_'Le cœur de de la chose que tu aimes le plus.'_

_'Ce que j'aimais le plus est mort à cause de Blanche-Neige.'_

_'N'aimes-tu donc personne d'autre ? Cette malédiction ne sera pas chose facile. La vengeance n'est jamais facile, ma jolie. Pose-toi cette simple question. Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ?'_

_'Aussi loin qu'il le faudra.'_

_'Alors, arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps et fais-le. Tu sais ce que tu aimes. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le tuer...'_

Je me garais devant chez moi. Se pouvait-il que tout cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Pour que... Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? J'avais rarement des remords, mais juste là j'en avais un énorme.

Cela me terrifia.

Elle devait partir. Il le fallait. Si elle restait, cela allait me détruire... cela allait _nous_ détruire...

Je saisis mon cellulaire et appelais Granny pour lui dire de lui retirer son hospitalité. Mais je le fis sans plaisir. C'était une manœuvre désespérée.

Je regardais ma montre, quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées. Emma devait avoir quitté la mairie maintenant et je devais aller m'occuper de mon pommier et remettre de l'ordre dans mon bureau.

(P.O.V Regina)

J'étais à ramasser des pommes, ce qu'il me semblait avoir fait toute la journée, quand Graham se présenta.

'Elle a détruit un bien public. Je veux qu'elle soit arrêtée.'

'Encore ?'

Discutait-il mes ordres ? Je me retournais pour le dévisager prête à l'engueuler. 'Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?' Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

'Je ne suis pas convaincu que l'arrêter soit la chose à faire...'

Si, en effet, il discutait mes ordres ! Je me remis debout prestement pour le massacrer verbalement, il dut le pressentir, car il se dépêcha de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

'Et je ne parle pas de ton arbre. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'a rien volé.'

'Ah, tiens donc ?'

'Elle avait l'air pas mal sous le choc quand je lui ai annoncé le motif d'inculpation.'

'Sans doute qu'elle n'aime pas se faire prendre.'

'Ou bien on l'a piégée. Et si c'est le cas, ça veut dire que le Dr. Hopper a menti. Et s'il a menti, ça veut dire qu'on lui a demandé de le faire. Peut-on être sûrs que sa conscience ne finira pas par le tarauder ?'

Tout comme Henry, il avait l'air de s'être amouraché d'Emma. Eh bien, j'allais lui faire passer l'envie.

'Je pense qu'un béguin d'adolescent obscurcit ton jugement. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai fait shérif et je peux reprendre ton étoile de la même façon.'

'Si tu veux que je l'arrête, je le ferai.'

'Bien.'

'Mais elle ne te lâchera pas, et je sais que toi... tu n'en resteras pas là non plus, et tu réussiras peut-être même à la faire partir.'

'Pas peut-être, c'est sûr. Il s'agit de mon fils. C'est mieux pour lui.'

'Je sais que c'est ce que tu crois. Mais si les choses dégénèrent, le seul qui en souffrira sera Henry.'

Je ne répondis rien. Il venait de marquer un point.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Aujourd'hui.

(P.O.V Emma)

J'étais à la rue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Regina avait fait ça. C'était déloyal. Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant c'est que cela m'était égal de dormir dans ma voiture s'il le fallait. Pour Henry, ça m'était égale.

Quand le docteur Hopper disait que c'était une femme compliquée, il ne mentait pas. Avait-elle couché avec moi pour me manipuler. J'en doutais. Quoique je n'étais plus certaine de rien maintenant. Je vis qu'on avait posé un sabot de Denver sur ma voiture. Quelle pétasse ! Elle était repassée en mode jeu, apparemment.

Mon portable sonna. J'étais énervée contre elle et je répondis sèchement. 'Allo.'

'Mademoiselle Swan. Je serais ravie de continuer cette petite démonstration de force, mais ai-je raison de penser que vous êtes plus résolue que jamais à rester ?'

Le mademoiselle Swan et les vouvoiements étaient de retour, on dirait bien.

'Vous n'imaginez même pas.'

'Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions la paix. Voulez-vous conduire jusqu'à mon bureau ? Ou marcher... Comme vous préférez.'

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Pourquoi se braquait-elle à ce point ?

En marchant, je réalisais qu'avec Regina, il n'y avait rien de facile. D'un autre côté, même si je rechignais à l'admettre, cela mettait du piquant dans la vie. C'était comme ouvrir une boîte à surprise... on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber.

J'arrivais à la mairie et passais dans son bureau.

'Regina, je...'

'Shhh...' Elle me fit taire.

Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir et me servit un verre.

'Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser, mademoiselle Swan.'

Les vouvoiements étaient toujours de mise. Ça augurait mal, on dirait.

'Quoi ?'

'Je dois accepter le fait que tu veuilles rester.'

'En effet, je le veux.'

'Et que tu es là pour m'enlever mon fils.'

Ah voilà, le chat sortait du sac. Pensait-elle vraiment que c'est ce que je voulais faire ?

'Ok, qu'on soit bien d'accord. Je n'ai aucune intention de te prendre ton fils.'

'Mais alors, que fais-tu ici ?'

'Je sais que je ne suis pas une mère... Ça paraît assez évident... mais je l'ai porté. Je n'y peux rien si je pense à lui... Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien. Plus tu me pousses à partir plus j'ai envie de rester. Surtout que je vois combien il est perturbé.'

'Tu penses qu'il est perturbé ?'

'Eh bien, il voit un psy, non ? Je n'ai vu que quelques pages du dossier du psy avant que tu ne me fasses arrêter, mais quoi qu'il en soit... il croit que tout le monde dans cette ville est un personnage de conte de fées.'

'Et pas toi ?'

'Comment le pourrai-je ? Le pauvre gamin ne fait pas la différence entre l'illusion et la réalité, et ça ne fait qu'empirer. C'est fou.'

'Tu me crois fou ?' Vint la petite voix d'Henry.

'Henry...'

'Il était là depuis quand ?'

'Assez longtemps.'

'Tu savais qu'il serait là.'

'Est-ce que je savais que mon fils vient à mon bureau tous les jeudis à dix-sept heures précisément afin que je l'emmène dîner avant sa session avec le psy ? Bien sûr. Je suis sa mère.'

'Ton tour'

Elle était d'une arrogance méprisante. Dépravée. Comment pouvait-on être si odieux ?

'Tu n'as pas d'âme. Comment diable, cela a-t-il pu t'arriver ?'

Je la quittais pour partir à la recherche d'Henry. Je ne voulais plus jouer. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin.

Dehors, je ne trouvais Henry nulle part. Je marchais donc en tentant de me recomposer. J'étais encore sous le choc.

Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? C'était ignoble. Cette femme n'avait pas de cœur. Je repensais à tout ça. Elle m'avait fait venir là, certes, mais ce n'était quand même pas elle qui m'avait placé les mots dans la bouche. Enfin, si, un peu, tout de même.

Elle avait peur que je demande la garde d'Henry, cela, je pouvais le comprendre. Et je comprenais aussi très bien maintenant pourquoi elle voulait tant que je quitte la ville. Mais il devait y avoir plus. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, il fallait qu'il y ait plus...

Mes pas résonnaient sur le trottoir et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Je m'assis sur un banc dans un parc. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir.

En fait, en y songeant bien. Je m'étais engagée toute seule sur le sujet Henry, car au départ ce n'est pas tout à fait dans cette direction qu'elle avait tenté de me pousser. La question qu'elle m'avait posée me revint en mémoire.

_'Eh, bien dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore ici ?'_

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait voulu parler d'autre chose ? _Merde._ Je crois que oui. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle s'était par la suite montrée infâme. Et si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments ? Puisque je venais d'en déduire que c'était peut-être ça qu'elle attendait de moi. Si je lui avait avoué l'autre _raison_ qui me poussait à rester... aurions-nous pu nous entendre ?

Comme pour se moquer de moi, je vis sa Mercedes tourner le coin, Henry était sur le siège passager. Sans doute, le conduisait-elle à son rendez-vous chez le psy. Ils ne me virent pas et je me remis debout.

J'allais quitter Storybrooke. Ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde.

Une quinzaine plus tard je changeais d'avis après que Marie-Margaret m'eut convaincu de rester.

Et maintenant, j'avais une autre motivation.

J'allais d'abord m'occuper de mon fils et rattraper le coup.

Pour la mère, on verrait plus tard.

(P.O.V Regina)

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de faire ce que j'avais fait. Oui, j'avais eu besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de demander la garde d'Henry, mais mon but premier avait été de remettre les choses en perspective avec elle. Je m'étais trop laissé aller. Je voulais me protéger. Mais surtout la protéger elle. La protéger de moi.

Je me refusais à aimer qui que ce soit à part Henry. Le contraire nous détruirait toutes les deux. Depuis sa rencontre, je n'étais plus moi-même. Tous ces débordements d'émotions me tuaient petit à petit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'était comme si j'avais été frappée par dieu sait quelle malédiction. Et cette sensation que quelque chose m'échappait. Quelque chose d'important qui plus est. Est-il besoin de dire que je détestais perdre le contrôle ? Probablement pas non. Et pourtant, c'était ce que je faisais sans cesse depuis hier.

Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que le mal que je lui faisais était pour son bien ?

Quand l'opportunité s'était présentée d'elle-même, je l'avais saisi. Je n'avais rien planifié. Bien que si j'avais eu l'idée je m'en serais claqué les bretelles. Mais, non, c'était juste une occasion à saisir et je l'avais fait. Bien sûr, maintenant elle me voyait comme un monstre, mais au moins j'étais certaine d'une chose, elle devait sûrement être très loin maintenant.

J'étais à m'occuper du chaos qui régnait dans la cour de la mairie et me trouvais dans cet état d'esprit quand Gold se pointa inopinément.

Il était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.

'Quel désordre.'

'Pas pour longtemps... Que puis-je pour toi, monsieur Gold ?'

'J'étais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je passerais bien te voir. Ravie de te voir de si belle humeur.'

Cela me soutira un éclat de rire.

'Ce fut une belle journée.' Lui rétorquais-je. 'Je viens de débarrasser la ville d'une indésirable nuisance.'

'Emma Swan ? Vraiment ?'

'Oui, je pense qu'elle est à mi-chemin vers Boston, à cette heure-ci.'

'Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.'

Il était si suffisant. Il semblait au fait de quelque chose et ne se priva pas de m'en faire part.

'Je viens de la voir se promenant sur la rue principale avec ton fils. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre comme larrons en foire.'

'Quoi ?' Ma bonne humeur sombra d'un coup.

'Tu aurais peut-être dû venir me voir. Si mademoiselle Swan est un problème que tu ne peux pas résoudre, je serais ravi de pouvoir aider, contre rétribution, naturellement.'

Je ris. Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais besoin de lui.

'J'en ai fini des accords avec toi.'

'À quel accord fais-tu référence ?'

'Tu sais très bien de quel accord je parle.'

'Ah oui, c'est vrai... Le garçon que je t'ai procuré. Henry.'

Il tentait de m'embrouiller, c'était certain.

'T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouve ce nom charmant ?' Continua-t-il. 'Comment l'as-tu choisi ?'

Maintenant, je sentis un petit vent de panique. Et si Gold n'avait pas perdu la mémoire ? Et s'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie ? Et s'il avait fomenté tout ça même la venue d'Emma ? Cela me donna des frissons dans le dos. Mais je n'étais pas femme à me défiler, il le savait.

Je lui fis face.

'Voulais-tu qu'elle vienne ici ? Tu voulais que tout cela se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas trouvé Henry par accident, pas vrai ?'

'Que veux-tu dire ?'

'Où l'as-tu trouvé ?' Il se contenta de me sourire, mais je le connaissais par cœur. Que me cachait-il?

'Sais-tu quelque chose ?'

'Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinue.'

Oh ! Si, il voyait. 'Je pense que si.'

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Sale hypocrite.

'Qui est cette femme. Sa mère. Cette Emma Swan ?'

Il avait l'air de jubiler, j'avais envie de le gifler.

'Je dirais que tu sais précisément qui elle est.'

Ces paroles m'ébranlèrent et je restais sans voix.

'Je dois vraiment y aller.'

Oh ! Il n'allait pas partir comme ça. Je me dépêchais de lui bloquer le passage.

'Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur elle.'

'Je ne te répondrai pas, très chère, alors excuses-moi...' Comme je ne bougeais pas et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, il ajouta ceci. 'S'il-te-plaît.'

Je me retournais pour le regarder partir. Effarée. Il s'était joué de moi. Et de belle façon.

Maintenant, je savais. Gold n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Sale lutin. Il avait magouillé c'était clair. Toute cette folie était de son fait. Pour quelle raison avait-il fait en sorte qu'elle vienne ici ? Qui était donc Emma en réalité ? Il avait laissé entendre que je savais très exactement qui elle était. J'avais un petit doute, oui, mais était-il possible que... qu'elle soit...

Mon véritable amour...


End file.
